


Patience

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Smut, So very late, The Deckerstar Network, The Naughty or Nice Gift Exchange, deckerstar network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: How bloody hard was it to catch a single woman who wasn’t even actively avoiding him under a damn doorway!?





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> I am so sorry for how late this is. I added the last few scenes as an apology.

In the short 5 years he had been on Earth Lucifer had enjoyed all his Christmases. Not for any Christian reason, to be sure, but he had enjoyed them all the same. All sorts of naughty Mrs. Clauses, debauched angels and flipping the bird to his famous littlest brother. It was always great fun, partying for 3 days straight at Lux with all the illegal goodies he could scrounge up.

The decorators the first year put up balls of mistletoe at almost every arch and doorway. His visitors went nuts over them, sober and inebriated alike, all vying to score the hottest person present. He enjoyed the way the humans let their inhibitions fall away, layers of propriety slowly slipping out of existence, a tiresome burden they were glad to rid themselves of. To encourage this, because everyone deserved to let their true selves out every now and again, he enthusiastically agreed to the continued placement of the plant every year. His patrons enjoyed the condoms attached to them as a little joke he played one year on a whim that just continued on.

But, to be completely honest, he sort of disliked the tradition as a whole at the same time. Why should he need an excuse of any sort to have sex with willing strangers? Just say what you want when you want, there was nothing wrong with embracing your desires; especially if what you want is a wild night with the Devil himself! God knows he had always been up for a one on one, or more to be honest, clothing optional.

This year, however... how he _despised_ that stupid sprig of greenery that caused giggles and awkward embraces. It felt like a curse this season, a cruel prank played by the youngest of his father’s large brood.

The damn things were everywhere, possibly more so than last year, and while he enjoyed the hilarity, awkwardness and joy it inspired in others he was getting sick of kissing people who were not his Detective and even sicker of watching his Detective get kissed!

He tried to steer Chloe to the single little ball that was sans condoms at Lux a few times, quietly following behind her as she updated him on cases, even placing his hand at her lower back (and how the burn of her leaning into his hand was twice as hot as his Fall but utterly addictive he wasn’t going to analyze too closely) as they shuffled through the club. As if by design he was dragged away, delayed or somehow sidelined on every occasion they could have encountered the dangling little ball of frustration.

One particular evening he had to watch as a drunken Kappa Kappa Douchebag tried to lean in and snag a kiss from his Detective as he pretended to listen to an investor who had flagged him down. He, quite rudely, shoved the old geezer aside and took a few steps to his partner only to grin as she placed a hand on the boy’s chest and told him in no uncertain terms that he was drunk and he had to go home, now. Lucifer admitted to wanting to harm the man, his nastier side always willing to muscle it’s way to what he truly desired, but the thrill of watching Chloe at work held a stronger appeal. He caught the way her spine straightened and her authority lined every action. She shoved the college boy forward to security and demanded they call him an Uber. All his staff had been instructed to obey the Detective and he was pleased to see them hop to it.

Chloe was open to some light-hearted flirting and chaste kisses from strangers during the holiday season. It was LA, everyone loved to put up the silly green plants and poinsettias and kiss and laugh. Fine, whatever, she got it. It could even be fun when it was done respectfully.

This idiot, however…. She rolled her eyes, not impressed with the intoxicated public. But this was her partner's life and she wouldn’t want him changed in anyway (well, maybe less daddy issues but considering that “Daddy” was actually God she decided it was above her pay grade). Lucifer smiled at her, eyes sparkling with admiration and delight. “Well done, Detective!”

She felt a swell of pride, immediately tried to stamp it down but smiled at him all the same. Go- oodness, she felt like a goober, her face wanting to split into two as Lucifer complimented her skills in subduing drunk frat boys. “Maybe your bouncer just needs new criteria on who to let in.” she scolded, squeezing his shoulder to convey the jest. Lucifer hummed in response and pulled out his cell phone, quickly issuing orders through text message. Chloe laughed, shaking her head in exasperation. “You are too much.”

“Oh, Darling, I cannot _wait_ to hear you say those words when we finally have more than a moment alone.” He leered. Chloe rolled her eyes good naturedly before continuing her way to the elevator to get them both to the penthouse.

Now, damn near two weeks and zero kisses later it was Christmas Eve. Lucifer swore he would encounter her under a mistletoe. He had a detailed map of all the doorways and randomly placed mistletoe bunches in the precinct. And might he say for being a law enforcement agency these people seemed to have an obsession with kissing one another. Almost every entrance to any room was covered and there were quite a few randomly placed ones in heavily trafficked hallways. Not that he was complaining! It gave him plenty of opportunities to hopefully catch Chloe, after all! But it also meant he had kissed almost every female and near a quarter of the males in the damn building, narrowly escaping some of the more hopeful individuals.

How bloody hard was it to catch a single woman who wasn’t even actively avoiding him under a damn doorway!?

In order to avoid anymore accidental encounters after wiping off lipstick from a heavily done up secretary, Lucifer sat on Chloe's desk waiting for her to return from a team meeting on Dad only knew what. He placed a soft memory foam cushion on the Detective's chair, a gift he thought necessary considering she had to do paperwork and research for what seemed hours on end. How on Earth so many humans could inflict harm on each other so quickly he would never understand.

Lucifer hoped too that she noticed the new background on her computer; a selfie he had taken of them at LUX. Her face was close to his, eyes shadowed by a thin layer of make up, hair pulled sexily to the side, leaving more than enough room to nibble upon…Lucifer shook his head, clearing his daydreams away. He was lucky she had agreed to the selfie.

It took them a while to get there, from him showing his true self, accidentally or not. He had been terrified she would turn him away, refuse to be his partner anymore.

That he would never see her again.

But she hadn't. She'd actually taken it better than Doctor Linda had. Five days of no contact and little hope and then he started receiving texts followed shortly by a call he wasn’t afraid to admit had him weak at the knees.

“Got a case. Meet me at Washington and 56th.”

She was wary at first; careful with her words, nervous with his close proximity and she treated him with the familiarity of a distant acquaintance. For all the light just seeing her day to day brought into his life, with all the self assurances that he could have her as just a friend, the loss of their budding relationship ripped through his chest with every abortive movement or professional request or comment she made.

She chose him over Pierce, sided with him over her ex-husband and let her daughter hug the Devil himself but she never teased him, never touched his hand in comfort or dismay. It was like tasting the sweetest wine only to be starved after the best sip.

The best antidote, however, finally worked its magic. Taking Lucifer completely by surprise, one day as they were sitting outside waiting for nightfall to begin surveillance for a case, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

He stiffened, his breath caught in his throat. Her hand went to his knee, squeezing lightly in a message he couldn’t decipher, a brand marking him as hers. “I'm sorry,” she chocked out. He heard her sniffle and willed his hand to move. “I’m so sorry, Lucifer.” She whispered.

He finally managed to move and placed the hand of his free arm over hers. She clung to it, the strength behind her frail mortal fingers surprising Lucifer. He tilted his head, his lips just a whisper away from her forehead. “Chloe…” he mumbled. She looked up at him, a watery smile on her lips.

“I was being stupid, Lucifer, for thinking that you being the actual Devil changed anything.” He sort of agreed with her but remained silent. How could he blame her when he clearly knew her knowing would change things? It why he had kept the truth from her for so long.

“You’re still _you_ , Lucifer.” She shook her head with self recrimination. “You never changed but I let the words of others dictate how I treated you. I let you down, Lucifer, and I am _so_ sorry for that.”

“Detective, nonsense.” He tried to excuse it away. But what could he say? He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. “You haven’t let me down, of that I can assure you.” He had, after all, expected it.

“Well I am done hiding and avoiding you. Avoiding…” her free hand waggled in the air. “Whatever we were doing before I freaked out.” They both laughed.

“Oh yeah?” Lucifer questioned, grinning from ear to ear. It was every wish he'd had coming true. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and worship her, kneel at her feet and humble himself before her. She was all that mattered.

He had driven her home at the end of their night surveillance, giving her more time to come to terms with his true identity. From there they had begun taking it slow, learning more about each other. It had opened the door to her visiting LUX on their off hours and he returned the favor, spending more than a few nights at her apartment playing games and having movie night with her and Beatrice.

Still, he wanted to be included in her holiday celebrations and so he was determined to kiss her under the mistletoe. Trixie at least, he knew, was on his side. The rascal had apparently set a trap at her mother's bedroom door.

He sighed and sat down, waiting for his dear Detective’s arrival.

-:X:-

People wouldn’t think that December would be a high crime period what with it being Christmas and Chanukah and all the rest in between. The festivals and holidays all preached peace and love thy neighbor but it was actually one of the busier times for homicide. Money is tight, people get overly into or overly contemptuous of the holidays not to mention in-laws; tempers rose and unfortunately assault and murder were quite common. So instead of being at home with Trixie watching _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ Chloe was at work with 7 new cases. Less than last year but still a sad statement about society as a whole.

She supposed spending time with Lucifer was a bonus. She had at first been afraid to approach the subject of Christmas with him, he was after all, the elder brother to Jesus (and holy shit, she needed to sit down and digest that one later), but also the demonized (Ha, Devil is demonized. She might need to lay down later) one of the two. It hurt him, she knew, that his brother (would it be half-brother since apparently Charlotte, or rather Lucifer’s mother’s soul in Charlotte, was not his mother? Oh dear, she needed a bottle of wine with that lie down.) was hailed as the hero of men while he, who was a punisher _not_ a condemner, was vilified.

She was astonished when he shrugged at her inquires. “He was fun when he was younger, when I could sneak out of Hell and visit. We grew apart when Dad started sending him visions and orders. But no, I don’t hate him, he is my littlest brother.” He rolled his eyes then. “Now Christmas is a way over done deal! The holiday was ridiculous back when it was actually about my brother and now it’s almost entirely consumerism and 24/7 in your face. _T_ _hat_ I find beyond tiresome and grotesque!”

Lucifer asked her what her plans were, considering she had a child who likely believed in the “fat man in red.” Chloe had closed her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation. “Lucifer.” Still, she told him. “Well, I normally work for the most part. I get half of Christmas day off so I can take Trix for the afternoon. I try to trade for all of Christmas Eve so that Trix and I can write and send her letter to Santa and I can wrap her presents while she sleeps. I don’t think she believes in Santa anymore, by the way. I think she just lets me keep up the charade so that I feel better. Anyway, no dice this year, I have to work the 24th.”

“I’m sorry, Detective, that you cannot be with your spawn on the holiday.” Lucifer said, genuinely so. He may not think the birth of his sibling worth a worldwide celebration but he knew trick-or-treating with the child was important, so much so that Chloe had capitulated to having Maze of all people take Beatrice on the quest for sugar, and logically that meant this period of family gathering must be equally important if not more so. Chloe shrugged.

“I get to spend time with my partner, it’s not all bad.” She said, diving back into her work to avoid looking at him. Her heart pattered away in her chest and she was sure her ears were turning red, something Lucifer undoubtedly noticed. She promised to not avoid what was developing between them and she was usually a go getter but for some reason, likely because she “ _really”_ liked him as Trixie had teased, being honest about how she felt for him was difficult. She wouldn’t deny she liked him, not anymore, but it was frustratingly challenging to maintain eye contact with him when she was admitting it to his face. 

To her surprise Lucifer had met her at the office on time every day after that. He was ready to work and kept his shenanigans to a low level; she would be concerned had he stopped entirely so it was happy medium for the both of them. It was nice, coming into work with the best chocolate mocha blend she had ever tasted (trust Lucifer to get that just right) and a warm presence at her side as she did mostly paperwork. She knew it was damn near mind numbingly boring for her let alone him, but even as the boredom started to eat away at her partner he wouldn’t leave her side. He sometimes napped or began reading her manuals, pointing out grammatical errors and making suggestions (“No, Lucifer, we can’t just shoot gang members in the leg when they run.” “But Detective! It would make it easier to catch those naughty boys and girls.” “Yes, but still illegal.” “I won’t tell if you won’t.” “No.”) and sometimes he doodled on sticky notes. The stickies would then be placed on Dan, Dan’s chair, Dan’s computer or Dan’s desk. Occasionally Chloe or Ella would get a sticky note on their stuff but they were always way nicer than Dan’s.

Chloe pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked down the hall to get to the bullpen. She was expecting a few files from a different precinct to arrive today and she was certain they would be the break in a case she was currently working. She passed through the main entrance and laughed as a coworker tapped her shoulder and pointed up. “Oh jeeze,” she said good naturedly. “Hi Martha.” The older woman just laughed and pulled Chloe’s face closer to kiss her cheeks.

“Merry Christmas, Chloe.” She said, using her thumb to wipe the lipstick off the young woman’s face. Chloe smiled and returned the gesture. “I dropped some goodies off at your desk. Check in your bottom drawer, there should be another bundle. I know how your partner can get... peckish.” The emphasis Martha placed on the word clearly alluded to something other than food. Chloe steadfastly ignored it.

“Merry Christmas, Martha.” The detective said before continuing her way to her desk. Immediately upon entering the bullpen she locked eyes with the aforementioned partner. He smiled at Chloe, eyes soft in a way that had heat rising in her cheeks. She quickly returned it with a nervous one of her own. She couldn’t handle it when he looked at her like that! It was enough to think a man as attractive and successful as Lucifer liked her but adding to it that he was eons old, that he had lovers through all the years and yet had never fallen _in love_ until her…it was overwhelming.

Lucifer laughed to himself as Chloe fled. He knew from stories told by Penny and even Daniel that she had always been awkward when it came to affection and he thrived on knowing he was the cause. She had said she was done avoiding what they had been working towards before his big revelation and yet anytime he showed genuine emotion she seemed to flee or brush off. She was a confusing woman!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chloe and Daniel meet up and to his horror they fell into step on their way out of the bullpen right into the path of a mistletoe! “Oh, I think not, Dad!” Lucifer grumbled. He used his long legs to his advantage and caught up to the duo before they encountered the dreaded plant. He was going to crash into Dan and claim the mistletoe kiss for himself but the Douche had stepped ahead of Chloe to hold the door for her. Chloe was closest and so he picked up his pace. He hip checked her with a hastily thrown “Sorry, Detective!” and skidded to a stop right beneath the decorative plant. He narrowed his eyes up at the little sprig, completely ignoring the weirded out looks he was receiving from both detectives.

Chloe, far more used to her partner’s “Luciferness” and unexplained shenanigans, giggled. “Hey boys,” she said, grabbing both of their attention. Dan averted his eyes, eyebrow still cocked in bewilderment. “Mistletoe!” She exclaimed while pointing at the offending greenery, trying to keep her laughter contained.

Lucifer, as was his way, turned his full attention to Dan. “I guess I’ll take one for the team, Detective.” He informed Chloe. He turned to Dan and immediately started using his abilities, grinning as that glazed look settled over the other man’s features. “Now, Daniel, I believe you owe me a kiss…” he said flirtatiously. Daniel’s brow furrowed, his will battling with Lucifer’s over the suggestion.

“No…No, I didn’t…I don’t…What?” Daniel tried. He could admit that Lucifer was an attractive guy, sure. He was handsome, rich and with manners that while when in use were impeccable, but going as far as to want to kiss him…. Maybe. Okay, yes, but only while drunk so he could use it as an excuse. His parents would be so disappointed. At least they weren’t here to witness this. He leaned in, intent on getting just the tiniest hint of lip from the other man. For the mistletoe. No other reason. Clearly.

Lucifer pressed his lips to Dan’s, grumpy it wasn’t Chloe but intent on keeping his reputation fully intact. Just because it wasn’t the desired partner was no reason to let the kiss be a complete flop. He, of course, kept it chaste and brief, but enough so that when he pulled away Dan still looked dazzled. He patted Lucifer’s shoulder and made an abortive motion indicating where he was headed.

Chloe smothered her laughter behind her hand, watching Dan wobble his way down the hallway. When he was sufficiently far she whacked Lucifer’s arm. “Lucifer!” she scolded through her smile. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Detective?” He questioned with a mischievous grin. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, her excuse of avoiding it now gone. She heard Lucifer claim his not quite innocence and shook her head in exasperation. One day he would learn he couldn’t just do that to people. Granted she could have stopped him at any time, he usually listened to her on occasions like that, but she had to admit it was funny. And she knew it wasn’t something that Dan didn’t want to do. It would’ve been a lot harder for Lucifer to convince him otherwise.

And since _when_ did she talk about Lucifer’s abilities as if it was no big deal!?

She needed a break. And air. Lots of air.

-:X:-

After raiding the vending machine and break room fridge for tasty snacks Lucifer tried to find Chloe again. When he was unable to locate his favorite detective, he decided to leave her a note, both apology and invitation. He knew Chloe didn’t like it all too much when he used his powers for things like that –as in, not involving a suspect or thereabouts- but after seeing her kiss Lt. Jan, Detective Arabella, Officer Jii and half a dozen other of her coworkers he refused to be witness to her kissing her ex. It was intolerable. Every kiss that was given was a kiss he did not get and yes, he would be very greedy of these, thank you very much! He would tell her so if she accepted his invitation to LUX later this evening. If not, he knew he had to bring a gift and probably arrive at her door after the spawn was asleep.

Was courtship this hard way back when? He thought not. Then again it was quite literally centuries ago, he could very well be wrong.

Not likely, but still.

He just finished drawing a devil emoji rather than signing his name on his note when Officer Nagata walked by, all smiles and high-pitched laughter. “I kissed Decker beneath the mistletoe! Oh, Santa must’ve really thought I was good this year!” She gushed to her partner who simply rolled his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to catch her partner,” the man inquired, handing her a mug full of hot chocolate.

“I want to catch _both_ but if I had to pick just one it would definitely be her. Ah, I am so happy. Christmas made!” Nagata swooned.

Lucifer snapped the pen he was holding, cursing as red ink stained his hand and the desk beneath him. “Oh bloody hell, Father! I know this is your doing you bastard. I can have her in my life but never a part of it, hm? I’ll show you, you cad!” he swore quietly as he mopped up what ink he could. Thankfully the detective whose desk was up against Chloe’s kept towelettes on hand –a bit of a neat freak, that one- and before long he had left the precinct, intent on getting to LUX and planning the most fool proof plan to catch Chloe beneath the mistletoe. Home advantage and all that.

It would happen, Father damn it all, if it killed him!

(And he refused to think that with Chloe next to him it was very well a possibility.)

-:X:-

By the time Chloe was off work, her hair down and changed into clothes that wouldn’t be seen as out of place in a club as exclusive as LUX, it was past 11 in the evening. Trixie was with Dan for the night and she wasn't scheduled to pick her up until at least one the following day. It was convenient for her as it meant she was free to remain out as long as she pleased.

As long as she pleased was really as long as Lucifer was willing to host her and things didn't get too intense. She was quite certain she was in love with him but she wasn't sure if she was ready to go to that point. He had not yet said the words and neither had she and she just wasn't sure that they should be doing anything if neither of them could admit what they felt for one another out loud.

The bouncer waved her on through as soon as they spotted her walking up to the entance, pissing off more than a few of the party goers stuck in line. Even knowing she wasn’t going in to party like they were Chloe couldn’t help the smirk that rose to her lips. It made her feel hot, even if she knew intellectually it was because Lucider had instructed all staff to cater to her every need. A girl could have her fantasies.

The music was quieting down as she entered, a sure sign Lucifer was about to perform and she thanked Lady Luck. It truly was a treat to see him perform in his element, to witness both the joy and power he felt as he played. She was escorted by a young man she had seen a few times before to the VIP seating where she had a clear view of the piano stage. She sat, crossing her legs as the shimmering skirt she wore rode up a bit. The lights dimmed all around before a spotlight settled onto the platform. Lucifer looked up, his eyes catching hers in the secluded area.

His eyes caressed her figure, heat in his gaze as he traced the fine lines of her bare legs over and over again. Chloe felt a shiver go down her spine. It was one thing to be desired, it was another thing entirely to be desired by Lucifer. She understood now what all those women and men had been talking about when they had been brought into interrogation. How they could all just call it meaningless sex she couldn't imagine. She shoved the thoughts from her mind as the opening notes rang out.

Lucifer sang, loudly and with his voice deep, the lyrics bordering on the obscene. He described what he wanted to do to his lover, from breathing in her scent and seeing her hair fanned out on his pillow, all the way to tasting her as their bodies became one. All through his singing, aside from a few bars of having his eyes closed to no doubt imagine her in the very situation he crooned about, Lucifer's eyes never left her. Chloe felt heat pool low in her belly and she had to concentrate on her breathing. Immune to his power she may be but her body readily responded to her feelings.

At the end of the set Lucifer shrugged off his many admirers opting instead to go directly to her. She could tell he wanted praise and she was more than willing to give it to him. The song was not one she had heard before so she went ahead and asked him if it was an original composition.

“Yes, Detective,”  Lucifer said his voice filled with glee. “I'm so glad you noticed!” His brow furrowed and he pulled her closer. His voice was so low that only they two could have possibly heard it when he spoke. “I'm not going to lie to you, Chloe, I wrote it with you in mind. I hope none of the lyrics were too…” he searched for the word as Chloe's cheeks pinked. “Forward.” There was doubt in his voice Chloe was eager to chase away.

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. “No, of course not.” She closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek. “I loved it.” Lucifer smiled, his eyes scrunching at the force of it. Chloe wanted to tell him to do it more often but she feared he would try to force it just to please her so she silently captured the image to cherish later on.

The evening continued in much the same vein with Lucifer performing once every hour. They danced, they drank and all the while they had never a chance to meet under a mistletoe. When he got caught under a few with patrons he made sure to keep to cheek or chaste kisses, knowing Chloe could be hurt by anything further. She did the same with the very few she got caught under. He was curious as to how all her partners turned out to be women. He was pleased by it in a primal territorial way but kept his wits about him and didn't tell her so. That was the last thing he needed, a pissed off Detective.

In the early hours of the morning guests began to shuffle out as the music was turned off and lights brightened, dispelling the clubbing atmosphere. Lucifer gave one last bow to the crowd before returning to the VIP section to collect his detective. She had dozed off on the plush chaise sometime before close and he hadn't the will to disturb her. "Thank you," he nodded to the security officer he had posted at the VIP entrance to make sure Chloe remain undisturbed. The man nodded and moved aside, happy to let the boss take over.

Chloe clearly had no intention of going home Lucifer concluded, noting her strappy heels and the amount of alcohol she had willingly consumed so he quietly picked her and her discarded shoes up. It took no effort at all to carry her up to the penthouse into his bedroom and even less to tuck her in after removing most of her clothing. He hoped she realized he only removed her bra for her own comfort.

Granted he had seen her entirely naked before but this seemed a whole lot more intimate than her accidentally dropping her towel. He grinned to himself as she rolled over, memories of her drunken words and actions flitting through his mind. How he wanted to kiss her.

He did, kissing her forehead as she drifted further into slumber. He gave a sigh, glancing at the clock. So much for getting that kiss. Well, there was always next year. “Merry Christmas, Chloe.”

Hours later found him at the piano in nothing more than pajama pants, sunlight just creeping in through the door to the balcony. He didn't question why he was playing “Heart & Soul”, why bother when he knew the cause was sleeping in his bed? It didn't change the fact that it brought a smile to his face. It also made him think of Father Frank. He had seen what was just developing between the Detective and himself even back then. Surely, after having finally revealed to her his identity Father Frank would want him to think about how to tell her that he loved her.

“Take nothing for granted, Lucifer.” The priest had said. “Not your club, not your wealth and certainly not the good people in your life, the people you love.” Solid advice, even if it was terrifying to follow.

Lucifer jumped when hands landed on his shoulders and slowly reached forward to embrace him from behind. He could feel the softness of Chloe's warm breasts press gently into his back and he trembled. He wanted her every touch tattooed onto his skin, proof that it was neither dream nor hallucination.

He had always thrived on touch, even as a child before his banishment. It was necessary almost to his existence. He was starved of it the first few centuries he was in Hell; it was why he had made Mazikeen! He needed something or someone to touch without harm following swiftly after, someone to embrace and be embraced by. Ash could only be a companion for so long.

Chloe’s heat coursed through him and he closed his eyes, soaking in her warmth and affection. “Good morning, Detective,”  he said, voice soft. He felt her giggle and remove one hand from their embrace. He childishly groaned his protest, wanting her fully pressed against him once more. He turned his head to better nuzzle into her skin, eyes closed as blond hair tickled his face.

“Ahem,” Chloe cleared her throat obnoxiously. He pouted but righted himself and opened his eyes.

There stood his very own angel, dressed in only his shirt, a halo of gold starting at her head and dripping down to her shoulders. It was so easy to imagine her in the halls of the Silver City, to see her standing next to him in his old haunts that glowed with divinity. She could put to shame many angels, himself included, just as she was.

He didn't notice but words had left his mouth, ones that Chloe could not understand. She didn't comment, however, opting instead to pull a tiny little mistletoe from the front pocket of the shirt she was wearing. She held it above Lucifer’s and her own head, wearing a grin all the while. "I do believe,” she said with a teasing note, “that you have been trying to get me under one of these.”

Lucifer didn't bother with any witty retorts and instead surged up into a kiss, careful not to harm his beloved Detective. He stood, stooping just slightly as he pulled Chloe closer. His fingers sought out her hair, vying for the silkiness to tangle around them.

It was the most divine experience he had had in all his life. Forget regaining his wings, forget roaming all through Heaven in his younger years. This was what he was born to do. Kissing Chloe Decker was better than when he lit the stars, more emotional than when he was cast out, and more fulfilling than any deal he had ever made.

Before he could think of why he shouldn't he spoke the words he had been aching over just minutes before. “I love you, Chloe.” They were said in his native language that made absolutely no sense to any human ear but Chloe seemed to understand him regardless.

She pulled his lips back to hers, running her hands through his hair and down his back, intent on caressing every inch of skin she could possibly reach. “I love you too, Lucifer.” She mumbled.

Lucifer growled, his hands tightening their grip, one in her hair, the other on a bare hip. ‘Chloe, Chloe, please, may I- I need-!” Lucifer was overly familiar with the many forms and reasons of and for begging. He had never been, however, the one to do the self subjugation. It was quite a foreign concept to him. One he was more than willing to familiarize himself with.

Chloe understood, she always fucking understood. She eagerly pressed into him, somehow sneaking her hands between them  to undo the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. Lucifer quickly placed his hands over hers. “Let me. Chloe, let me.”

“Hurry,” she commanded, fingers falling to play with the waistband of his pajamas. She kissed him again, her mouth eagerly opening to his tongue's gentle request. He was sweet, addictive and spicy all at once, intent on mapping out her every detail. He was gentle about it, careful with his approach but more than enthusiastic about the exploration. Chloe's hands teased a guttural moan from Lucifer, the small hands seeming everywhere at once on his engorged cock.

Without warning Lucifer gripped her hips, spun them around and sat her on the piano. Her thighs pressed on the keys, a dissonant crash resulting from the assault. He didn’t seem to care, much too busy kissing and finding what notes he could tease out of his Detective, until every time he tried to touch Chloe's lovely legs the damn keys cranked out their participation. He reached forward and shut the lid to the keys, grunting his approval when Chloe slid forward, her thighs bracketing him.

Lucifer was able to expertly open the shirt single-handedly while the other searched, in vain it turned out, for the panties he distinctly remembered putting her to bed with. The revelation was unexpected but thoroughly appreciated. As his fingers found nothing but smooth skin beneath the long white shirt he had to use damn near all his self control not to lose it right there. The little minx knew it would drive him mad!

He slowed down, ghosting fingers up both her sides to her shoulders to push the shirt from Chloe's body. The shirt fell to the piano top, held in place only by her wrists. Lucifer looked to her face, checking in with how she was feeling about this.

Chloe's eyes were blown, her breaths shallow, and her nipples tight. She wanted this just as much as he did, if not more. With quick movements she freed herself from the shirt, neither of them caring as it slipped to the floor. She wanted this with every fiber of her being. “Lucifer,” she said, pulling him closer. Her hands finally achieved their mission and loosened his pajamas enough to have them slide straight to his feet where he gratefully stepped out of them.

Finally, they were bare before each other in body just as much as their souls. Chloe kissed Lucifer, caressing his face and purposely brushing his length across her warm and slick slit. “Make love to me, Lucifer.” she whispered.

Lucifer didn’t need to hear another word. His hands, formerly engaged with cupping his lover's breasts and exploring the many scars he could locate by feel alone, went to her sternum. “Lay back,” he whispered, applying gentle pressure. Chloe did, her face reddening as she realized what exactly he wanted to do.

She couldn’t say she regretted it.

Lucifer took his time with her, relaxing her with kisses to her thighs, nibbling at her hips and making her laugh with brushes of his whiskers. He only tasted her when her thighs fell open on her own accord though the sensation was so electrifying Chloe felt like she pulled something with how far she arched. She was not 20 years old anymore and able to have sex wherever her libido demanded.

Of course she didn’t whisper a word of this to her lover who was enjoying himself more than her, if that were possible. He nipped and suckled, kissed and licked and thoroughly opened her up with his mouth, leaving her opening just wet enough to slip a few fingers in, making her gasp his name. He licked a broad stripe up to her clitoris, paying special attention to the little bud as his fingers worked their magic on her. Chloe dropped a hand to the head between her thighs and let her fingers grip the short curls tight.

Lucifer growled his approval, adding a hint of teeth to his actions that had Chloe moaning his name as she fought to stop her hips from rolling into his mouth.

With a twist of his wrist, a quick nibble in between pressured strokes of his tongue on her clit and Chloe was gone, her orgasm flooding Lucifer’s mouth even as her lower body contracted in its euphoria. Knowing it wouldn’t ever be enough to satisfy him Lucifer drank in as much of Chloe as he could, little kitten licks to the excited labia and deeper kisses to both her core and clitoris.

He was addicted, already, and he hoped Chloe would show mercy.

“Oh my G-goodness gracious,” Chloe gasped. One leg was still over Lucifer's shoulder while the other lay splayed out to the side, still being caressed by the Devil's inquisitive fingers. She corrected herself when she felt his movements pause and the thought occurred to her she was going to have to train the phrases out of her usual repertoire.

“Happy?” Lucifer question, pride dripping from the single word.

Chloe nodded, tossing an arm over her eyes as she let the sweat cool on her body. “Uh-huh,” she said, more than willing to let him have the praise he had very much earned. She shivered as he kissed her mons again, not seeming to mind the careful but purely functional grooming. She wiggled and felt his erection brush against her leg.

“Happy but not yet satisfied,” she teased. She laughed as he pulled her closer, her sex against his stomach, bottom hanging between him and the piano. He spanked the meat of her derrière, smiling at the bliss in her laughter.

“Not yet satisfied, ay?” he questioned. Chloe wiggled in his arms again, pushing herself off the piano. She would never admit it but her legs still felt tingly from what she hoped was the first of many orgasms this night. She reached behind her and grabbed the short branch of mistletoe and tucked it behind an ear.

“Yup.” She popped the p. With a bounce to her step she pranced around Lucifer to head to his bedroom, intentionally leaving the shirt and her modesty behind. Her plans in no way needed either of those. “What was it you told me, way at the beginning of our partnership?” she asked him, a finger on her lip. “Oh, yes,” her voice held disbelief and yet satisfaction. “’I have tremendous stamina.’”

Lucifer swallowed thickly and nodded, desires rushing through his brain that he struggled to pick from. “Well, you better have meant it.” Chloe taunted before walking out of his line of sight. Lucifer followed closely behind, quite intent on proving his claim.

And by his own divinity was he ever glad to do it. Chloe was warm, tight and so wet. When they first came together, kissing and caressing as she arched beneath him, he felt overwhelmed. She opened up for him perfectly, tight and hot, wet and slick, just fucking perfect. He heard her pant his name, her hips bucking forward as he slid all the way home. She bit her lip in what could possibly be one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen.

Every time he rocked into her she begged for more, pulling him as close as physics would allow. He couldn't make a move she didn’t anticipate or react to, amplifying their pleasure. When he withdrew from her, cock heavy and full along her walls she sighed and moaned wantonly and squeezed his hips with her thighs, happy to encourage him back into her willing body. She locked her ankles behind his back, the sound of skin slapping skin and cries of ecstasy the only thing either cared to hear.

She learned very soon that Lucifer did not lie about his stamina. A second orgasm rolled through her as Lucifer thumbed her clit and she expected him to follow shortly after. "Chloe...Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." he muttered, a prayer and praise.

He thrust harder, his weight pushing her into the bed. Chloe wrapped her arms him, nails scratching down his back with every forceful thrust. She delighting in his weight and the way it made her feel wanted, the sensation of marking him as hers like no one else could do. The thought sent her higher, the orgasm fading but that tingling in her spine sharper and heavier than before.

"My Lucifer," she grunted, pulling his lips to hers with a hand at his nape. He groaned into the kiss, more so from the possessiveness in her tone that anything else, and whispered his adoration.

"Chloe," he hissed as she clenched around him. "My love," he whispered across her collar bone, tongue mapping the dips and curves. "Mine." It was a set fact. Nothing would change his mind on the matter. She was his now, until Hell no longer existed and the Silver City fell she was his.

"Yes!" She agreed, head thrown back, her body quivering. In a rough movement and a harsh thrust that shoved her upwards on the bed Lucifer emptied himself into her depths, a deep growl that almost sounded like her name leaving him breathless.

Chloe's whole body shook with the force of her third orgasm, the little aches and pains forgotten. She felt boneless and happy, something she hadn't had in quite some time. She shivered with the feeling of Lucifer rocking against her, pushing in as far as he could go, his semen and her fluids sticky on her thighs. She continued to run her hands up and down Lucifer's back, smiling at the almost purring like noises he made. She kissed the side of his head as he lathered her neck with kisses, pondering how in the world she came untouched but for his thrusts. It had never happened before. Lucifer had always claimed to be really good at sex and she now knew it to be true. So very very true.

Chloe considered herself a lucky woman. When Lucifer finally released her, both unhappy when he fully separated from her, she looked around for her partner in crime. Lucifer was busy kneeling over her, trying to commit the view to memory, and missed her grabbing the small plant about to fall off the bed. She gave a cry of victory, holding it aloft for Lucifer to see.

Lucifer glowered at it, not forgetting its trespasses against him. Chloe shushed him and placed it right over her breast. “You missed a spot.” she teased. Lucifer was more than happy to oblige.

After all, it was Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read. Let me know your thoughts!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Making sweet music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454818) by [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama)




End file.
